A Star's Origin
by Deon 07
Summary: Four years ago, Star's destiny was to overthrow the forces of evil that corrupted the royal monarchy of Mewni. Therefore, she'd been sent to Earth to gather an alliance to challenge the forces of evil along side Marco. Four more years had past since then. Will Star be able to fulfill her destined goal? My personal and more mature rendition of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Enjoy!
1. Four Years Later

**Author's Note** **:** Hello everyone! I'm **Deon 07** and welcome to my very first Star vs. the Forces of Evil fanfic! I'm just going to let it be known that this version is very different from the original. Not only is it different, but it's more mature simply for the content that it may possess. Wouldn't want anyone to stumble across this fanfic without being warned about an abundance of cursing, alcohol usage, violence, sex, and other mature content that this fanfic may consist of. My main focus in this fanfic is not to keep the characters in their typical demeanor, but to provide a more mature feel to the series.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil. I do own Giuseppe's Pizzeria, though. Lemme know what you think about my version in the review section and enjoy!

 **Chapter One: 4 Years Later**

"Marco Diaz," she whispered playfully, "something on your mind?" They were laying in bed together for nearly twenty minutes and not a single word was muttered from the young man's mouth. Something was on his mind. He just didn't know how to say it. He shuffled without agitation to face her. The moonlit room was giving an innocent, yet indefinite complement to the blonde's fluorescent colored eyes. His focus turned into a trance, she was taken aback by his change of mood. The young woman hadn't seen this look in years. Something was definitely on his mind, "Marco, what's-" "Star," he interrupted almost unpleasantly, "how did it ever come to this?" She was yet again stricken by the brunette.

He clasped her hands with much delicacy. Star reciprocated his mannerism and studied into his eyes for clarity. He patiently waited for a valid answer; an answer that could guide his curiosity. "We were younger kids when we'd first laid eyes on each other like this, remember? I'd never met someone like you. Normally, I'd run away from scenarios like our first one because I... was the 'safe kid'. But there was something that took over me that night. If I didn't come to you that night," his lustful look began to engulf her vision as he stroked his thumb against her hand, "we wouldn't be this close." She blushed unknowingly and began to rebuttal, "Awe, Marco. Where's all of this coming from?" He overshadowed her and proceeded to study her eyes, then her lips. "How did it ever come to this, Star," he asked again before tenderly kissing her. They began to get lost in a world only they had access to.

He stopped, "Star, lets go back to Echo Creek!"

"Marco," skepticism clouded Star's voice, "why would you want to go back there? After all of the things that happened..."

"Star," he rubbed her stomach in a pleading manner, "for old time's sake?"

"..."

"We're just gonna visit for a week and come back, okay?"

"Okay. Lemme just pack my wand just in case..."

 **xoxo**

Marco and Star parked outside of the Diaz Household of Echo Creek, Los Angeles. The feeling of nostalgia caused Star to become more energetic than she was before. Marco, however, was nervously gripping the steering wheel with much doubt about his proposal. "I'm starting to get a bit nervous, Star. I sure hope this was the right thing to do." Star turned her head in response to Marco's indecisive attitude. He always did that whenever it really wasn't necessary, "Marco! We did not come all this way just for you to be 'unsure' about your choice!" Marco knew it wasn't going to please her to at least hear an ounce of negativity, "Besides, we haven't been here since high school!" Marco meekly began to reach for Star's side, unbuckling her seat belt. "Sorry, Star. It's just that I have this strange feeling that we're supposed to be here. But at the same time, something's worrying me." Star studied Marco's tone carefully as he untangled her blonde hair from the seat belt. "What's worrying you? And what 'strange' feeling?"

Marco looked up at her, "Star, you don't think _he's_... going to be a threat to us anymore, do you?" Star knew who he was talking about. After their last ballistic fight, Star and Marco pledged never to talk about the forces of evil, especially _him_. "How many times do I have to tell you 'never to bring _him_ up'? We specifically talked about not mentioning him unless it was necessary! He's not a threat right now, Marco!" Marco knew how much the blonde didn't like talking about urgent affairs, but he couldn't help it. He was the safe kid after all. Marco caressed Star's shoulders to comfort her, "Sorry. I just... I couldn't stop thinking about the what if's. But, I'll take your word for it." Star turned to face Marco with her arms folded, "Do you trust me? If something were to go wrong, would you trust me?" Marco smiled, "I've always trusted you." He kissed her forehead and they both exited their car.

 **xoxo**

"I always wondered why you were so fond of those damn hoodies! When I was your age, my bare torso was a hoodie of its own!" Marco sighed at hearing his uncle, Enrique, critique his preference in fashion. Star always thought it was funny because Enrique would consistently test Marco's manhood in front of her. Rafael strained to stop laughing at Enrique's remark, "Enrique, give Marco a break. Besides, Star's a promising girlfriend to Marco!" Marco blushed. Ever since Marco's first girlfriend, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Enrique would always try and see how committed a girl was to Marco by humiliating him in front of them. Marco huffed in irritation, "Yeah, lay off, Uncle. Let's not talk about how committed your last girlfriend was that night." A few snickers where heard around the room after Marco's comment. Enrique's last girlfriend wasn't really a girl. He found that out the hard way one night, "We don't talk about that," he stated in embarrassment.

Marco's mother, Angie, came back from the kitchen with freshly made grilled salsa verde chicken and a side of nachos for everyone. "Alright you two! Why do you always insist on teasing your nephew, Enrique? Y'know he'll always have something to say." Enrique had a brief sip of his tequila and proceeded, "The smart ass. So how's it up there in Seattle?" Rafael chimed in, "How is it up there? You guys haven't come down here to visit in four years!" Marco sighed at his father's admonishing tone. "We've been working at Giuseppe's Pizzeria for about six months now," Star answered for Marco. The Diazs were completely astonished because of the prestigious restaurant they worked for. Not just anyone can work at Giuseppe's Pizzeria. "I know," she replied to their audible reaction, "Marco earned us that job because of how skilled he was at handling the dough during the interview. And well, we also remodeled the whole building ourselves." Angie was simply baffled by Star's last comment, "How did you both 'remodel' a Giuseppe's Pizzeria?" Star chuckled while she clasped Marco's hand and waved it in the air, "Magic."

Rafael, Angie, and even Enrique were thrown off by Star's sly innuendo, but didn't question it. Rafael shrugged and continued to ask more questions, "Did you guys manage to move out of that crazy apartment complex?" Marco answered the second he was given, "As soon as the first autopsy was issued! We moved to a safer neighborhood. And because Star's always so nice to our neighbors, they come over and cook dinner for us. It's a bit of an odd custom if you ask me, but it's on their own accord. And even so, who could ever hate Star?" Star snuggled with Marco each and every time she heard sincerity in his voice. Rafael and Angie glanced at one another and then back at the young couple, "Awe! Your father and I were the same way when we were younger, Marco. We were deeply in love and we still are." After that was shared, it made Marco smile so hard that Star felt it against her cheek. Enrique noticed the compassion that emitted from the two and smiled. "Well, are we gonna eat or what?" Enrique reminded the household before they all ate and went to bed.

 **xoxo**

One more thrust and Star released an irresistible cry of pleasure. The brunette whiffed the aroma that filled the room while he kept a firm grip on Star's hips. He nibbled her ear with a slight lick causing Star to whimper uncontrollably. He didn't want to let her go. His soft yet rough hands fondled her pale skin in a redundant pattern. She didn't want to let him go. Her eyes fought to stay open just for her to see the brunette, "There's my wild man," she moaned, "don't let go." The wild man continued to breathe with an unbearable fatigue. He cupped her cheek and began to stroke his thumb on it, "I couldn't," he panted excessively, "I won't." He pushed her against the wall before they smothered themselves into another longing lip lock. Every bit of their innocence was stripped in the very room they were in when they were only sixteen. Just to think they'd be doing it in the same room again, "Memories," the brunette whispered, "what are we without them?" She muffled to the feeling of his member enclosed within herself, "Strangers, Marco. Mhm..." Marco couldn't stop thinking about their earlier memories. Her origin. His rebirth. Without their memories, they were strangers.

He retracted himself from her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just gonna go for a walk to cool off. This room is a bit hot," he winked.

"But it's only eleven forty-seven," she began to murmur.

He looked around the room in search of his signature red hoodie along with his fine-knit, light grey joggers. After he found them, he began to put them on in a hasty manner, "I know, but I'm going to a special place. Wanna come?" The worn out blonde had to admit: she was exhausted beyond any limit she's ever exceeded from their "activity", but she still wanted to go with him. After gathering a red lifeguard sweater with her fine-knit, light grey joggers (that matched Marco's), they were ready to go on a late night stroll around Echo Creek.

 **Author's Disclosure :** **Congratulations if you made it to the end!** I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit short. I just wanted to give everyone a gradual introduction to my rendition of the series. But so far, Marco was trying to stay away from Echo Creek due to some past events. It's just as Star said: without memories, they'd be complete strangers. How did they meet? How did their story begin? What's this strange feeling that Marco felt before? Who is this mysterious character that Star and Marco vowed never to mention again? And who exactly are the forces of evil? Find out in **Chapter Two: 4 Years Ago!**


	2. Four Years Ago

**Author's Note** **:** So much has been going on in just 2 days! I couldn't wait to upload this chapter because of all of the stuff that's happening in this! I honestly got a bit excited while writing this one!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil... turns out... Giuseppe's Pizzeria is actually a real place lol! I don't own that either. However, I do own Daniel, Brad, Willie, and Madame Marcia's Beach... Enjoy!

 **Chapter Two: 4 Years Ago**

The sound of the pavement being walked upon, the distant humming of vehicles, and the crickets continuously chirping in an almost melodic pattern... the atmosphere tickled Marco's reminiscence. He was coming to a realization that he hadn't been in Echo Creek for four years. Star equally felt the same way Marco did. The town was polluted with their misadventures, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing either. Throughout those misadventures, Star and Marco were not only being heroes, but they were expressively being youthful teenagers. To Marco, those four years flew by too quickly. Star clutched Marco's hand with much eagerness, the brunette meekly smiled at her failed attempt of concealment. It wasn't only home to Marco, but to the foreign blonde as well.

"After earlier, I didn't think we'd be taking a literal stroll down memory lane," she announced with a mocking tone that made Marco chuckle lightly. The young man started to walk with more pride, "What can I say? I wasn't expecting to swing into such a mood earlier. It's just whenever someone compliments our relationship like they were doing back at the house, it goes to my head for how lucky I am." She loved that about Marco: he was a romantic. The blonde wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's arm while they walked together. "You always know what to say," she said with a caressed-felt tone, "Marco, where's this 'special' place?" He smiled even harder than he did before, "We're almost there." As they walked, Star looked up at the constellations seeking for an appropriate topic, "Do you think I've gotten stronger?" Marco raised an eyebrow. Star wasn't the type of person to doubt her capabilities, but despite Marco's everlasting sense of worry, she was beginning to feel unsure about her progress.

"What made you say that?" he said in distraught.

She removed one of her arms from his to move the strand of hair that teased her eyelashes, "I can't stop thinking about them, Marco."

"Your parents?"

"... Yeah."

"I know you can't stop thinking about your parents' well-being, but as I told you many times before: you're fighting a battle they can't fight. They know that you wouldn't be taking their crisis lightly. Just use their situation to better your efforts in becoming stronger."

"Gee, no pressure at all." she huffed in sarcasm.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm pushing all of this on you, but you do have all the reason to be stressed out. You have to save your family's royal monarchy... as princess."

Star shot back a scolding look at the now startled brunette, "I get it! You've been telling me that for four years now." Her mood definitely changed. Great. Calming down a pissed princess was a challenge that Marco thought he'd never had to deal with so many times.

"And I've also been telling you that we'd do this together for four years," she looked down at the pavement when they stopped. The blonde felt his eyes searching for hers. "Don't act like you don't have people willing to go out of their way to help you with this... and that's including me." She couldn't look at the ground forever, so she looked into his eyes again, "I thought that's what a relationship was all about: commitment. Hell, saving a monarchy sounds like the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I was aware of what I'd get into the moment I met you." He was right. He was very committed. Regardless of his limits, the brunette was always there for her. It had been that way for four years.

"You're right," she said as she wrapped her arm around his once more, "thanks." He smiled as they proceeded their stroll, "That's better!"

 **xoxo**

After venturing through what seemed like three different terrains, they began slowing down their pace. Their footsteps started to sound like that of a metronome the closer they were to Marco's 'special' place. "Do you remember now," he asked with years of recollection weighting his words, "our special place?" Star smiled like she would've when she was fourteen. It was almost as if the world was suspended. It was where they had met. The area rested by a shoreline that stretched from the town of Echo Creek to the nearest river that led to the Pacific Ocean. The lengthy beach kept a small forest of curved palm trees beyond it's shore. A particular section of those palm trees were parted in a very specific way. Along the shoreline, the water was so clear that anyone at any distance could see the continental shelf. The sand that filled the beach's surface provided a smooth, yet slanted look. And right before the curved palm trees met the beach, there were small, wooden fences that was in between the two. Below the particular curved palm trees, the wooden fence was destroyed. This was Madame Marcia's Beach.

The beach of Madame Marcia made both Marco and Star feel marooned. And it brought back so many memories. "This is... Madame Marcia's Beach..." she was beginning to cry. Marco noticed and hugged her in response to her reaction. "I know. It's a lot to take in," he said with comfort, "It's been awhile since last we've been here." She fell on the sand with her knees breaking her fall. Marco followed. "Everything looked just like it did that night," Star's emotions were overwhelming the brunette. He listened to the tides pulling itself to shore before responding, "Yeah. It brings me back..."

 **4 Years Ago...**

After the excruciating school day, Marco was accompanied by Alfonzo Dolittle and Ferguson O'durguson, his two trustworthy friends. If they weren't in school together, they'd definitely be lingering around Echo Creek. Marco's day couldn't have gotten worse: first he was late for school, his second period teacher was being an insufferable prick to him in front of the class, Justin rigged his locker to blow confetti (sure they were pretty cool associates, but his reaction was humiliating), and Jackie Lynn Thomas just sent him a text that said 'k' (it was just too short of a response). These days weren't new at all for the fourteen year old Marco Diaz. In fact, this was a typical day. The best part about these typical days was that he'd hang out with Alfonzo and Ferguson after school. Even though his days may seem like crap, his two friends seemed to always know how to cheer him up.

"Can we, like, have a 'normal' day of school like the other kids?" Marco complained while his friends exchanged drinks. Alfonzo stared back at Marco, "What exactly is a 'normal' day to you? You've gotta remember, Marco: there's no such thing as normal." Ferguson agreed, "Yeah, Marco. What do you expect? We're outcasts." _And they're still my friends_ Marco thought with much skepticism. "So what if we're outcasts? That doesn't mean we have to be targeted almost every single day! And even during summer vacation!" Marco yelled. It's not that Alfonzo and Ferguson were being cowardice, they just didn't want a bigger quarrel between themselves and their presumable foes.

"C'mon, guys! Don't tell me that you've never thought about kicking one of their asses at least once!" Marco literally dreamed of this every night.

"Marco," Alfonzo was sure to have a rebuttal for the brunette's words, "what could people like us do to them even if we did try to confront them?" Ferguson searched Marco's vexed face for an assured answer.

The brunette sighed in irritation at his doubtful friends, "Guys, wake up and smell the fucking coffee! They're embarrassing us every day! Destroying our reputation!" The two out of three looked down to the ground despite Marco's comments. They were willingly trying to avoid confrontation with anyone who was just trouble. The brunette studied his friends knowing that he may have been a bit too blunt. Marco was as compassionate as his choice of words were, but it was hard to see any of that if you weren't a close friend of his. "Okay, maybe that was a harsh way to put it. Sorry guys, but I can't let these kind of things happen over and over-" "Marco, we know," Ferguson smirked as he interrupted Marco, "you think we should be more direct." Seeing that Marco had good intentions behind his blunt point, Alfonzo smiled with Ferguson. "Exactly," Marco exclaimed, "we're nothing but misunderstood bad boys!"

"Misunderstood bad boys," Alfonzo pondered. The red hooded 'bad boy' cloaked his arms around both of his friends while he disregarded Alfonzo's confusion, "Give it some time and you'll see what I mean!" They all laughed at the thought of being actual bad boys.

Marco noticed an irregular tap on his back, "Huh," he reacted. Without question, the brunette was snatched fiercely from his friends. Alfonzo and Ferguson turned to respond, but after hearing a stricken Marco, it was obvious. The brunette was knocked to the pavement. Had it not been for his book-bag, the fall would've been a lot more painful than what it already was. "Shut the fuck up, safe kid! You can't talk all of that shit outside of school. Talking the way were earlier," the colossal-like figure bent down to Marco's level before resuming, "was out of your jurisdiction." No doubt about it, that was Lars Vanderdud. He started to laugh almost hysterically with his posse. Getting struck by Lars' bare hands felt like the punches of seven grown men... except all in one.

Alfonzo and a very nervous Ferguson attempted to help Marco up, but Lars jumped at them, causing them to jolt back. Alfonzo fixed his mouth, "C'mon, Lars!" Lars didn't budge one bit from Alfonzo's plea. His goons started to approach, "Hey, watch your tone," Lars urged the teen who wore glasses, "you didn't see what I just did to your friend? Keep that shit up and you may just see what you missed." One of Lars' hoodlum friends violently confiscated Ferguson's book-bag from his back, followed by him shaking all of it's contents on the pavement. Marco felt his left cheek going numb, "What's this all about, Lars?" The colossal bully shuffled his feet, "Ah, Marco, don't test me." This had to be about Jackie. Marco was aware of Lars' undying interest in the blonde-blue streaked hair girl.

"Is this about Jackie again?" Marco questioned.

Lars' shuffling stopped, "I told you several times before that I'd fuck you up if you tried your luck with her, Diaz," he finished with a threatening tone.

Marco rolled his eyes, "The only thing I said to her was 'add me on Snapchat'." Lars winced. It was exactly what he didn't want to hear again, "And she said 'yeah'!" To Marco, this was just not worth getting his ass kicked for. It was stupid.

"I think I may just have to use a different approach to get you to understand," Lars said as his posse began to assault Alfonzo and Ferguson. "Leave them out of this, Lars! This is between you and me!" Marco felt like he held that line in long enough. Lars was startled by Marco's exasperated attitude, he never heard that voice from Marco. He swayed his arms around, "Hey, you heard him. They don't have anything to do with this. Leave them be," Lars ordered the three of his brutes. They listened and backed away after kicking Ferguson's things toward him, "Fat ass!"

Lars focused on Marco as he got up from his past position. "But you," the colossal said as closed the gap that was between Marco and himself, "you stay." Marco's mouth opened in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. "Marco!" Alfonzo and Ferguson tried to interfere, but were merely pushed away every time they got too close. Marco didn't want his friends to go through anymore threats, "Guys, go! I'll handle this." He was being very bold. They gave Marco one last glance before obeying his order.

Marco was now surrounded by four brutes that were much bigger than Ferguson in almost every way. Lars' focus didn't break from Marco since he got up. "Looks like this _is_ between you and me, Diaz," Lars clarified. The red hooded teen felt the tension thickening. Scenarios were consistently flashing through the brunette's mind. How would he get out of this one? "A 'misunderstood bad boy', huh," Lars mocked Marco while he made a fist, "what's there to misunderstand?" The snickering continued. "In order to be a bad boy, you have to do things you know are wrong," he continued, "but you're the safe kid." Marco remained quiet.

Lars cocked his enormous arm back for a punch. Marco took a deep breath before further actions, "I'll... show you what's there to misunderstand!" Lars' goons gasped at the sudden clap back that Marco gave. That most certainly was out of character! Lars was beyond pissed! He stopped himself from anymore exchange of words as his arm pierced rapidly towards Marco. With an abundance of grace, Marco side-stepped Lars' punch! Shortly after the attempted punch, Marco gripped onto his wrist with both hands, causing Lars to fall towards the ground. But before Lars could even hit the ground, the brunette managed to furiously swing his foot right against Lars' face! Because of this furious kick, there was a crackling sound that echoed from the strong collision! Lars fell flat on his back. Marco finally floored his foot onto the ground. The posse was completely stunned! The 'safe kid' then released his constricted breath.

"..."

"..."

The brunette began his escape! While he graveled in pain on the rough pavement, Lars wiped the crimson blood that fled from his now broken nose. "GET HIM!"

 **xoxo**

His olive and white themed sneakers was all he heard stomping the ground. He didn't even try to make an attempt of turning around. He was beyond scared, but he was thrilled... in a very good way! He would've never done that! Luckily, his karate lessons from Sensei Brantley were really paying off! Marco Diaz was officially done taking shit from everyone! But he wanted to prove a point to Lars Vanderdud: he was a misunderstood bad boy! He needed to go somewhere... somewhere he could hide!

He halted as the sand crunched below his sneakers, "Madame Marcia's Beach!" He examined the beach for the nearest spot he could hide in. He sprinted towards the crowd of bushes that nearly cloaked the wooden fence. Because he was in such a haste, the sand managed to weigh Marco down, causing him to roll against the beach's floor. He didn't have the time for anymore slip ups, so he got right back up! For the first time in his attempt to escape his oppressors' pursuit, he turned around. No one appeared to be behind him. The now red hooded rebel took a breath of relief. He didn't run like that in a long time. The only sound that tickled his ear was that of the rough tides pulling itself to shore. He rested his hands on his fatigue knees while he panted wildly, "Shit... that felt good..." He closed his eyes. But he heard gradual steps coming. By the time Marco could react, his jaw was stricken loose. He found himself back on the floor of sand, but this time, there was more force applied! They'd caught him when he'd least expected them.

Lars' group started stomping on every part of Marco until he was practically covered in sand! At this point, trying to fight back was futile! "GET OFF OF HIM!" The fury had finally ceased, but that wasn't entirely a good thing. A boulder-like weight slammed onto Marco's throat. He briefly couldn't breathe. He tried grabbing any air that could possibly draw near, but unfortunately, the weight didn't drop. He heard faint voices, "Hey, Lars, c'mon! Don't go too far! You're gonna kill him!" Lars finally lifted his weight from the weakened brunette that couldn't even breathe through his mouth. With a chance to finally take in some air, Lars struck Marco directly in his stomach, causing Marco to hurl vigorously into the air before slamming back onto the sand!

One of Lars' goons exclaimed, "Dude!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WILLIE!" Lars was going extremely mad!

Willie was lost for words. He studied Marco's behavior, he looked like he was in an oblivious state of mind. After Lars' blunt demand, the others now knew that Lars was definitely going mad.

"DANIEL! BRAD! GRAB HIS LEGS!" Lars commanded forcefully. Along with Willie, Daniel and Brad were hesitant. Marco could barely breathe and Lars still couldn't get enough of punishing the red hooded rebel. He noticed their hesitant mood. He cuffed Marco's hood and dragged him with ease, "Uh, Lars... chi-" Brad's concern was interrupted by a loud crackle. The posse went unpleasantly silent when they saw Lars had thrown Marco through the wooden fence! Not a sound muttered from the brunette.

Before Lars could walk any further towards Marco, Willie intervened by walking in front of the brute, "Stop this, Lars! We already did enough! Dude can't breathe!"

Lars twisted his face, "You think you can stop me or somethin', Willie?"

"... Just stop before you kill him..." Lars huffed, "If y'all won't, then I WILL!" With a threat such as that, Daniel and Brad assisted Willie to guard Marco. They didn't think Lars was going to be this much of a threat! He was becoming a dangerous friend to them all.

As the group of brutes engaged in a scuffle, Marco slowly crept up in the most agony that he'd ever felt. He was simply pummeled. He caught all of his breath before seeing Lars yelling at him, but he couldn't even hear whatever it was he was saying. He did notice, however, that Brad, Daniel, and Willie appeared to be in some sort of scuffle with Lars. He didn't really pay it no mind. Marco slowly stumbled near the shoreline to look into the night sky. He really couldn't hear a thing...

In the midst of his search within the sky, there was a spectacular twinkle to the particular star that Marco was gawking at. He squinted his eyes to closely examine this star. It was getting closer! It was a shooting star? Or... He got up and slowly started to stagger backwards while he continued to stare down the presumable shooting star. It kept getting closer... and closer... and even closer!

The scuffle was met to a disclosure when they saw this 'shooting star' as well, "What the hell is that?" Daniel pointed out. The sight of it was so extravagant that even Lars stopped to glance at it. All of the boys continued to analyze the strange shooting star, until it was getting too close for comfort! Before everyone tried to jump out of the shooting star's way, words were finally heard from Marco, "Oh, shit."

The unknown object tremendously tackled the floor of the beach with a deafening clap of the sound barrier being broken shortly after it had crashed. After the unknown object collided into the beach, it produced a great blast radius that powerfully repelled Lars, Brad, Daniel, and Willie into the forest of palm trees while Marco flew a great distance before plunging into the clear reef...

 **xoxo**

The night felt as though it had went completely numb. The brunette was submerged within the blue room that was filled with salt water. As he practically lounged in this room, he felt the room rock back and forth in a rough manner. Marco was physically motionless underwater. He didn't have the immediate strength to recover from such a sudden blast... _At least my wish came true..._

After regaining most of his body's strength, he began to ascend to the surface...

Marco managed to make it to shore. He couldn't stop thinking about how fortunate he was for still being alive. The blast that the unknown object produced should have killed him instantly. He thought no more of the matter after he rolled on his back to properly catch his breath for once. Marco slouched up to look at himself... his clothes were completely tattered. The brunette's red hoodie was ripped open, making his wet grey t-shirt clearly visible. His soaked dark grey pants was mostly torn. Lastly, his socks and shoes were damaged beyond repair. He sighed in disgust at the simple fact that, "My socks... are drenched... Ugh!" As weird as this whole situation was getting, he heard his iPhone's notification sound off. "It must've slipped out of my pocket during that ambush," Marco recalled. He turned over to see... the mysterious object engulfed in flames. The palm trees that were directly in front of the object were irregularly curved in a... circular form. Marco gasped.

"Holy shit," he responded accordingly. He ignored his body's responsive ache as he got up from the shore to retrieve his iPhone and then to closely examine the foreign object that impacted Madame Marcia's Beach. He unsteadily walked toward his iPhone to see that Alfonzo and Ferguson were continuously texting Marco. They had every right to be worried about Marco's well-being, considering how much he'd went through. "Nice to know I have friends that care..." he whimpered in pain as he turned his head toward the unknown object. He had to at least text them back to let them know he was still alive...

 **Alfonzo** : Marco?! Just let me no and i will call the cops for u! **(9:54 PM)**

 **Ferguson** : Marco! Did ur phone die?! **(9:56 PM)**

 **Alfonzo** : Why would u ask him if his phone died?! **(9:56 PM)**

 **Ferguson** : Should we go back over there? **(10:01 PM)**

 **Alfonzo** : Marco...? **(10:12 PM)**

 **Alfonzo and Ferguson** : I'M CALLING THE COPS ! **(12:00 AM)**

 **Marco** : Guys, you won't believe what just happened... **(12: 12 AM)**

Marco placed his iPhone in the remaining bit of his pocket as he approached the object that ended his torment. He finally stopped moving completely and stood in front of it. It had a circular shape to itself... he wasn't able to see everything else because of the flames that consumed it, until... Until the furious fire extinguished itself from the circular object. Marco lifted his arm in front of his face for precaution. When he lowered it, he was automatically drawn by an extravagant sight such as this. Before poceeding, Marco looked around for Lars' and his group. He guessed that they ran away after the object's collusion. "Good. They aren't here." He turned around to face this mystery.

The white circular object was the size and shape of a sphere that could fit an entire small sofa in itself. Not only was it white, but it had thin cyan-blue fluorescent lines that traced in an irregular way around the sphere. In addition, the cyan-blue fluorescent lines illuminated the dark beach, making it quite the sight. Lastly, it had what appeared to be a door that possessed a circular mirror. It was transparent enough to make out a figure that seemed to be resting. But, the door was definitely sealed shut if it was able to remain closed after an impact like earlier. There was a figure in there... This was no shooting star. It looked like an advanced space-pod! To Marco, it was the most interesting thing that he'd ever witnessed. But there was somebody in there.

Marco wasn't exactly sure how to open the advanced space-pod, so he waited. His iPhone's notification went off in his pocket, slightly taking Marco out of his fixation on the space-pod. He quickly started to rustle his hand for his iPhone; Alfonzo and Ferguson had to know about thi- when suddenly, the advanced contraption made a whirling noise, as if it was activated! Marco flinched as the air it suppressed burst out, starting a severe vortex to form around the perimeter of the pod. It had finally stopped. Marco looked back up to the pod, the door was hissing as it... opened. Marco desperately scanned inside to see... a young and beautiful blonde with some sort of wand. Marco's phone fell shortly after he felt his hand go numb. She appeared to be sleeping, unconscious, or he thought it was accurate enough to assume that she was possibly even dead. But she was untouched, her animation completely suspended. He studied her foreign-looking appearance. Before he advanced, Marco picked up his phone and turned on his flashlight... He flashed the light onto the figure.

She wore a tight white tank top that stopped slightly before her abdomen and tight white briefs that covered half of her thighs. Along each side of her tank top and briefs, there were silver lines that reflected off of the flashlight Marco shined on her. On the left chest area of her tank top, she wore a small star (like the ones that officers in the military would wear) that was right beside an insignia that Marco wasn't familiar with. Her complexion was like that of sand. Her gorgeous blonde hair's length reached all the way down to the back of her knees and she had... posh pearl pink hearts on each cheek. She wore nothing else but that. She looked human, but she couldn't have been. A human would've died after an impact like earlier... Marco was absolutely blown away.

"What... the... fuck..."

 **Author's Disclosure** : Right?! Well there you have it! This is how Marco and Star encountered each other (at least in my rendition)! This story felt so long, but was very exciting to write! Hope you enjoyed it thus far! Review, favorite, follow, and please read the next chapter !


End file.
